The invention relates generally to a soap container of the type used to contain a cake of soap in the kitchen or bathroom and relates specifically to a soap dish combined with means for removing moisture from a mirror, removing liquid and debris from a kitchen counter top and for performing other similar tasks.
It has been well known in the art to provide means for containing and storing a cake of soap either in the bathroom or kitchen where such items of soap are normally used. It is considered desireable to provide such container or storage means so that the cake of soap which is soluable in water will be positioned to allow water to drain off its surface while it is not in use. Since there is often some residue associated with the water draining off the soap, it is preferred to have the residue drain into a container which may be easily cleaned. Although in some instances the sink may have built in or integrally formed pockets or recesses in which a cake of soap may be stored; however, such pockets or recesses present added cleaning problems in so far as removing the residue that is left from the draining of the soap.
Another problem associated with bathrooms and kitchens is the condensation of moisture that occurs on mirrors and other surfaces as a consequence of the high humidity in such areas as a consequence of hot water being run in a shower or bath. The removal of such condensation is often difficult since the pervasive high humidity interferes with attempts to remove the condensation. While it is recognized that a squeegee or flexible resilient blade can be effective in removing moisture from a surface such as a mirror, such means are not usually conveniently available in a bathroom or kitchen.
There are also occasions in both the kitchen and the bathroom in which water is inadvertently splashed on the walls or counter top. It is desireable to remove such water rather than merely allowing it to evaporate since after evaporation there are frequently unsightly stains or deposits remaining as a result of the impurities in the water.